taylorswiftfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
You Belong with Me
"You Belong with Me" là một bài hát của nghệ sĩ thu âm người Mỹ Taylor Swift nằm trong album phòng thu thứ hai của cô, Fearless (2008). Nó được phát hành như là đĩa đơn thứ ba trích từ album vào ngày 18 tháng 4 năm 2009 bởi Big Machine Records và Universal Republic Records. Trước khi phát hành làm đĩa đơn, "You Belong with Me" được chọn làm đĩa đơn quảng bá thứ tư cho Fearless vào ngày 4 tháng 11 năm 2008 như là một phần của chiến dịch "Countdown to Fearless". Bài hát được đồng viết lời bởi Swift và Liz Rose, trong khi phần sản xuất được đảm nhiệm bởi Nathan Chapman với sự tham gia hỗ trợ sản xuất từ nữ ca sĩ. Nó đã chiến thắng một hạng mục tại giải Video âm nhạc của MTV năm 2009 cho Video xuất sắc nhất của nữ ca sĩ nhưng trong bài phát biểu nhận giải của Swift, rapper Kanye West đã giật mic cô và công khai ủng hộ cho nghệ sĩ cùng hạng mục Beyoncé. Vụ việc đã tạo nên một hiệu ứng rộng rãi trên các phương tiện truyền thông, trong đó nhiều người ủng hộ Swift và chỉ trích hành động của West. Để quảng bá bài hát, Swift đã trình diễn "You Belong with Me" trên nhiều chương trình truyền hình và lễ trao giải lớn, bao gồm Saturday Night Live, Today, The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, giải Video âm nhạc của MTV năm 2009 và giải Grammy lần thứ 52, cũng như trong nhiều chuyến lưu diễn của cô. Bối cảnh và Sáng tác Nguồn cảm hứng cho "You Belong with Me" được bắt đầu sau khi Swift nghe lỏm cuộc điện thoại từ một người bạn nam của cô với bạn gái của mình trong đó họ đã cãi nhau một cách dữ dội, và sau đó cô đã tiếp tục phát triển câu chuyện dựa theo kinh nghiệm của bản thân. Đây là một bản country pop mang nội dung đề cập đến việc một cô gái mong muốn một tình yêu ngoài tầm kiểm soát với một chàng trai mà cô đã cảm nắng. Lời bài hát |-|Gốc= You're on the phone With your girlfriend She's upset She's going off about Something that you said 'Cause she doesn't get your humor Like I do I'm in the room It's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music She doesn't like And she'll never know your story Like I do But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts She's cheer captain And I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day When you wake up and find That what you're looking for Has been here the whole time If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you Been here all along So why can't you see You belong with me You belong with me Walking the streets With you and your worn-out jeans I can't help thinking This is how it ought to be Laughing on a park bench Thinking to myself Hey, isn't this easy? And you've got a smile That could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in awhile Since she brought you down You say you're fine I know you better than that Hey whatcha doing With a girl like that She wears high heels I wear sneakers She's cheer captain I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day When you wake up and find That what you're looking for Has been here the whole time If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you Been here all along So why can't you see You belong with me Standing by and Waiting at your back door All this time How could you not know, baby You belong with me You belong with me Oh, I remember You driving to my house In the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh When you know you're about to cry I know your favorite songs And you tell me about your dreams Think I know where you belong Think I know it's with me Can't you see That I'm the one Who understands you Been here all along So why can't you see? You belong with me Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know, baby You belong with me You belong with me You belong with me Have you ever thought Just maybe You belong with me? You belong with me |-|Lời dịch= Cậu đang tám chuyện điện thoại Với cô bạn gái của cậu Con đó khó chịu Ả phát khùng lên Vì một điều cậu nói Đơn giản là cô ta đâu có hiểu được khiếu hài hước của cậu Như mình đâu Mình ở trong phòng Một tối thứ Ba điển hình Nghe thứ nhạc mà Cô ả không ưa Và con đó sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết rõ chuyện của cậu Như mình đây Nhưng ả thì mặc váy ngắn Còn mình chỉ yêu áo phông thôi Cô ta đội trường đội cổ vũ Còn mình chỉ dính ngồi lì trên ghế khán giả Mơ về một ngày Khi cậu tỉnh giấc và nhận ra Rằng điều cậu luôn tìm kiếm Lúc nào cũng ở ngay đây Nếu cậu có thể hiểu được Rằng mình là người duy nhất Hiểu thấu lòng cậu Mình vẫn ở đây ngay từ đầu vậy Mà sao cậu lại không nhận ra chứ Rằng cậu sinh ra là để dành cho mình Chúng ta thuộc về nhau Đi bộ trên con đường Cùng cậu và chiếc quần jeans của cậu Tâm trí mình cứ rối tung lên Chuyện phải như thế này đây Ngồi trên băng ghế đá cười đùa với nhau Nghĩ thầm "Sao từ đó đến giờ mình không áp dụng luôn cách này nhỉ?" Cậu có một nụ cười Thắp sáng cả thành phố này Mình vẫn chưa thấy nó Kể từ khi con nhỏ kia chơi cho cậu một vố đau Cậu nói rằng mình ổn Và tớ biết cậu còn ổn hơn thế kìa Cậu đang làm gì thế Với một con đàn bà chẳng ra làm sao như vậy?? Nhưng giày cao gót của ả đến gần 50cm Còn mình chỉ mang mỗi giày đế mềm thôi Cô ta đội trường đội cổ vũ Còn mình chỉ dính ngồi lì trên ghế khán giả Mơ về một ngày Khi cậu tỉnh giấc và nhận ra Rằng điều cậu luôn tìm kiếm Lúc nào cũng ở ngay đây Nếu cậu có thể hiểu được Rằng mình là người duy nhất Hiểu thấu lòng cậu Mình vẫn ở đây ngay từ đầu vậy Mà sao cậu lại không nhận ra chứ Rằng cậu sinh ra là để dành cho mình Chúng ta thuộc về nhau Đứng ở đó và Đợi cậu ở cổng sau, Suốt thời gian thế này Mà sao cậu không nhận ra ra Rằng cậu sinh ra là để dành cho mình Chúng ta thuộc về nhau Ôi, mình nhớ có lần Cậu lái xe tới nhà mình Giữa đêm khuya vắng Mình là người làm cậu cười Khi cậu biết cậu sắp bật khóc Và mình biết được những bài ca yêu thích của cậu Cậu thì kể với mình về những giấc mơ Mình biết chắc nơi cậu thuộc về là đâu Đó là ở bên cạnh mình đây Cậu không thấy Mình là người duy nhất Hiểu được cậu sao? Mình vẫn ở đây ngay từ đầu vậy Mà sao cậu lại không nhận ra chứ Rằng cậu sinh ra là để dành cho mình Đứng ở đó và đợi cậu ở cổng sau, Suốt thời gian thế này mà sao cậu không nhận ra ra Cậu sinh ra là để dành cho mình Cậu sinh ra là để dành cho mình Chúng ta thuộc về nhau Cậu đã bao giờ từng nghĩ rằng Chỉ là từng thôi Cậu sinh ra là để dành cho mình Và chúng ta thuộc về nhau hay không? Video âm nhạc Video ca nhạc cho "You Belong with Me" được đạo diễn bởi Roman White, trong đó Swift hóa thân thành hai nhân vật: một cô gái mọt sách (nhân vật chính và người kể chuyện) và một cô gái xinh đẹp (nhân vật phản diện và bạn gái nam chính). Nội dung của video tập trung vào việc nhân vật chính yêu thầm anh chàng hàng xóm (do nam diễn viên Lucas Till thủ vai) mặc dù anh đã có bạn gái nhưng cũng chia tay sau đó, nhưng theo thời gian họ dần nảy sinh tình cảm với đối phương và thổ lộ điều đó ở một buổi tiệc nơi cô gái mọt sách đã thay đổi ngoại hình thành một cô gái xinh đẹp. Tiếp nhận Sau khi phát hành, "You Belong with Me" nhận được những phản ứng tích cực từ các nhà phê bình âm nhạc, trong đó họ đánh giá cao giai điệu trong sáng cũng như quá trình sản xuất của nó, và gọi đây là một điểm nhấn nổi bật từ Fearless. Bài hát còn gặt hái nhiều giải thưởng và đề cử tại những lễ trao giải lớn, bao gồm chiến thắng tại giải Sự lựa chọn của trẻ em năm 2010 cho Bài hát yêu thích nhất và ba đề cử giải Grammy cho Thu âm của năm, Bài hát của năm và Trình diễn giọng pop nữ xuất sắc nhất tại lễ trao giải thường niên lần thứ 52. Nó cũng tiếp nhận những thành công đáng kể về mặt thương mại, vươn đến top 5 ở Úc, Canada và New Zealand, đồng thời lọt vào top 40 ở một số thị trường khác. Tại Hoa Kỳ, "You Belong with Me" đạt vị trí thứ hai trên bảng xếp hạng Billboard Hot 100, trở thành đĩa đơn thứ hai của Swift vươn đến top 5 và đạt thứ hạng cao nhất của cô lúc bấy giờ, đồng thời đã bán được hơn 4.8 triệu bản tại đây. Tính đến nay, nó đã bán được hơn 7.1 triệu bản trên toàn cầu, trở thành một trong những đĩa đơn bán chạy nhất mọi thời đại. Kể từ khi phát hành, bài hát cũng được hát lại và sử dụng làm nhạc mẫu bởi nhiều nghệ sĩ khác nhau, như "Weird Al" Yankovic, Selena Gomez & the Scene và Butch Walker. Danh sách bài hát *'Tải kĩ thuật số' #"You Belong with Me" (bản album) – 3:52 *'Đĩa CD #1' #"You Belong with Me" (bản album) – 3:52 #"Love Story" (bản Stripped) – 3:54 *'Đĩa CD quảng bá tại Úc/châu Âu' #"You Belong with Me" (radio chỉnh sửa) – 3:54 *'Đĩa CD #2' #"You Belong with Me" (bản album) – 3:52 #"You Belong with Me" (radio chỉnh sửa) – 3:54 *'Tải kĩ thuật số - Bản pop' #"You Belong with Me" (bản pop) – 3:47 Xếp hạng Xếp hạng tuần Xếp hạng cuối năm Xếp hạng thập niên Xếp hạng mọi thời đại Tham khảo Thể_loại:Fearless Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát của Taylor Swift